Typically, in Bluetooth®, pairing two devices requires a user to push a pairing button on the slave device and then navigate to a settings page on the master device to identify the accessory device. The user can then select an option on the master device to connect to the slave device. Although such a process can be relatively easy, it is desirable to provide simpler techniques that require less user interaction.